This Phase-II study will determine the objective response rate of prolonged, low-dose infusional topotecan in the treatment of advanced colorectal cancer, the toxicity associated with this therapy, and the pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics for topotecan given as a 21-day infusion. The latter findings will be correlated with toxicity and response rates.